El regalo que llegó en Satinalia
by Dianyan
Summary: Hay ciertos regalos que no pueden ponerse debajo del árbol y este es uno de ellos. Admito que soy muy mala para las sinopsis, pero dejo esto como pequeño one shot para desear una feliz Satinalia a todos.


**Pequeña historia que me animo a publicar para esta fecha. Espero la disfruten y feliz Satinalia a todos.**

 **El regalo que llegó en Satinalia**

Un viaje largo la esperaba esa fría noche de Satinalia, sin embargo debía salir de su habitación sin ser descubierta. En eso era una experta, pues prácticamente podía hacer desaparecer cualquier postre de la cocina sin que sospecharan quién había sido la culpable. Se hizo la dormida mientras esperó a que el ruido en los pasillos cesara, tal vez podían quedar unos cuantos soldados en los alrededores, pero estaba segura que sería capaz de evadirlos.

Se levantó de su cama en medio del suave crepitar del tenue fuego de su chimenea, eso le daba la suficiente luz para buscar un abrigo y, tratando de no hacer ruido, trepó con ayuda de una silla hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todas las golosinas que esa noche le habían regalado. Eran bastantes, no podía negarlo, pero ninguna la había escogido ella ¡y que ella escogiera sus propias golosinas en Satinalia era una tradición! Bueno, al menos eso le dijo su madre cuando el año pasado la llevó al mercado de paseo y al visitar puesto por puesto, ella pudo oler lo delicioso que olían recién hechas.

Esta Satinalia había sido diferente a las otras que lograba recordar, en resumen era la peor Satinalia de su vida. Puede que eso pareciera una exageración viniendo de una personita a quien muchos todavía consideraban muy pequeña para la lengua tan larga que tenía en ocasiones, pero ella sabía diferenciar con sus cinco años bien cumplidos entre una buena Satinalia o una mala. Y esta, no tenía duda de que fue lo segundo.

Su madre también le decía que necesitaba de su ayuda para que la fiesta celebrada en ese día fuese un éxito, por ello se encontraba tan emocionada como el año anterior deseando que fuesen juntas al mercado a comprar algunos regalos y adornos para el banquete, ella le ayudaba a elegir lo que más le gustaba. Pero no ocurrió nada de lo previsto.

El árbol estuvo allí con decenas de regalos que lo acompañaban, también hubo un banquete, pero los invitados fueron pocos comparados con la Satinalia pasada. Su tío Teagan fue quien presidió la fiesta y dio la bienvenida a los invitados, la pequeña veía desconcertada todo ese espectáculo, pues había dos personas que no se encontraban allí por más que las buscara. Cuando su tío alzó una de las copas dispuesto para brindar, ella no pudo contener sus preguntas por más tiempo y tiró del vestido de su niñera.

\- "¿Por qué el tío Teagan hace eso? ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? Ellos son quienes lo hacen".

\- "¡Oh su Alteza! Sus padres no podrán estar hoy, pero..."- cuando la niñera intentaba calmar la curiosidad de la niña, otra vocecita la interrumpió estallando en llanto.

\- "¡QUIEDO A MI MAMÁ!"

Duncan era su hermano menor y, aunque algunas palabras todavía no podía pronunciarlas de manera correcta, se hizo escuchar por todo el salón al grado de poner nervioso a Teagan. La niñera tuvo que calmarlo cantándole suavemente. Ella no iba a llorar aunque quisiera, Duncan era un bebé y ella era dos años mayor, prácticamente ya era una niña grande, así que sólo se limitó a ver cómo su hermanito cesaba su llanto en medio de pequeños sollozos que se le escapaban mientras su niñera lo llenaba de mimos.

Después de eso los mandaron a dormir, sus padres no fueron a arroparlos ese día. Algo andaba mal y nadie les decía una palabra, vio a una de las doncellas que ayudaban a su madre correr por los pasillos con mucha prisa, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, la vio alejarse sin poder seguirla. Pudo notar que iba en dirección a la habitación de sus padres.

En medio de toda esa confusión, fue que ella misma se dispuso a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Pensó en llevar a Duncan con ella, pero este se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su niñera de tanto llorar. Si se le ocurría despertarlo, seguramente se enfadaría y lloraría nuevamente. En definitiva, seguía siendo un bebé.

¡Pero no ella! Rosalie Theirin algún día se convertiría en una gran Guarda Gris como sus padres lo habían sido. Y si lo lograba, ya nunca más la obligarían a usar esos vestidos que tanto odiaba, la hacían caminar lenta y torpemente, además de causarle comezón sin siquiera poder rascarse lo que quisiera, pues eso no era comportamiento digno de una princesa y mucho menos algo que se desee ver de la futura reina.

De puntillas se acercó a la puerta y con un ligero esfuerzo logró abrirla. Sin poder evitarlo, una enorme bestia saltó encima de ella, dejándola tirada en el suelo y cubrió su rostro de saliva con un sólo lengüetazo.

\- "Charlotte… shhhh… ahora no… tengo una misión. Buscar a papá y mamá".- dijo la niña calmando a la mabari. Charlotte le movía la cola alegre, como si quisiera contarle algo. Salió de su habitación deteniéndose para esperarla.

La pequeña sabía que la mabari debía saber algo de sus padres o al menos dónde se encontraban, no había siquiera un humano que los conociese tan bien como ese can. Su madre le había contado a Rosalie que Charlotte había estado en la vida de sus padres desde hacía años y que cuando ella nació, se había convertido en alguien más que debía proteger. Para ella, Charlotte era la perfecta compañera de juegos con quien podía hasta compartir los regaños, especialmente esa ocasión en que en una fiesta lanzó a través del salón la corona que le habían colocado para que la mabari fuera a traerla de regreso, como lo hacía con los palos de madera. Y la trajo de vuelta totalmente cubierta de baba.

Con Duncan también jugaba, pero para ser su hermano era muy diferente a ella. Tropezaba a menudo cuando lo retaba para ver quién corría más rápido, dormía mucho y lloraba si ella le quitaba sus juguetes. Su madre le decía que como ella era la mayor debía ser más comprensiva con su hermano pequeño, a lo que la niña respondía que bien pudieron escogerle un hermano de su misma edad y así no tendrían que esperar a que creciera. Esas charlas generalmente hacían reír mucho a su madre, cosa que Rosalie no comprendía, pues no terminaba de verle lo gracioso.

Ese tipo de complicidad era la que tenía con Charlotte, quien ahora la conducía por los pasillos para que no tuviera miedo en medio de la oscuridad y los fuertes ruidos que la tormenta de esa noche provocaba. Se detenían de vez en cuando al escuchar a los guardias haciendo sus rondas acostumbradas, pasado el peligro seguían su camino. Cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar por el frío, Charlotte se pegaba más a la niña mientras esta tocaba su pelaje.

Una tenue luz emanaba de una de las habitaciones, así como el sonido de varias voces que se mezclaban sin poder comprenderlas. Charlotte jaló de la manga de su abrigo con insistencia, arrastrándola hasta ese lugar.

\- "¿Allí están papá y mamá?"- preguntó a la mabari.

Esta le respondía en el único lenguaje que conocía y la fue acercando al umbral de la puerta. Al echar un vistazo, sólo veía la presencia de varios sirvientes y doncellas que murmuraban, hasta que notó entre ellos a tío Teagan. Todos parecían distraídos como para notar su pequeña y silenciosa figura entrar a ese lugar. Dirigió una mirada inquieta a todos los rincones de ese salón sin encontrar rastros de sus padres, era como si se escabulleran de su presencia y no deseasen verla a ella o su hermanito en Satinalia, lo cual le parecía duro de creer, pues su padre le había dicho que Satinalia siempre era para estar en familia. Antes de sus mejillas se vieran humedecidas por las lágrimas que salieron sin querer, Rosalie limpió rápidamente su rostro. Llorar era para bebés como Duncan, no para chicas grandes como ella.

Quiso ir a preguntar directamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y el porqué sus padres habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, Charlotte la detuvo al tomarla de la orilla de su camisón, se escabulleron lentamente hasta que Rosalie notó que la mabari trataba de conducirla a la habitación contigua, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a tocarla para intentar abrirla, un hombre alto y rubio salió sonriendo a los presentes. En el momento en que él parecía que iba a dirigirse a las personas que lo veían con una mirada de impaciencia, la pequeña corrió para aferrarse a su padre.

\- "¡Papá!"- dio un grito de alegría. Sintió cómo su cuerpo era levantado del suelo gentilmente por su padre.

En se momento los demás por fin se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la niña… y de Charlotte. Fue entonces cuando una de las doncellas se acercó apenada por la situación.

\- "Rosalie ¿qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que ya estaba dormida".- dijo Teagan lanzando una mirada a una de las doncellas por confiarse de una niña que tenía fama de saber engañar muy bien a su niñera.

\- "Su Majestad, en verdad lo lamentamos. La niñera nos informó que ya se encontraba dormida. La llevaré de nueva cuenta a su cama. Venga conmigo, princesa".- dijo la joven extendiendo sus brazos a la niña, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a desprenderse fácilmente de su padre y por ello ocultaba su rostro entre el pecho de Alistair para evitar ser llevada a la cama en contra de su voluntad.

\- "Déjala conmigo, es Satinalia después de todo. Puede quedarse despierta un poco más ¿verdad?".- preguntó Alistair a su hija.

Ella quiso responder con un "sí" fuerte y claro, pero en su lugar salió un pequeño puchero que estuvo luchando por contener. Quería decirle a su padre que era Satinalia y no había estado con ella ni con Duncan, que él le había mentido al contarle que Satinalia era para estar en familia, estaba molesta, pero a la vez dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio por haberlo encontrado.

\- "Mamá y tú siempre están con nosotros en Satinalia. Hoy se escondieron de nosotros".

El rostro de Alistair se mostró sorprendido, su hija tenía toda la razón en reprenderlo de esa manera.

\- "Perdón, tu madre y yo estuvimos ocupados todo el día, pero eso no quiere decir que no quisiéramos pasar Satinalia con ustedes. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. Le pediré disculpas a Duncan también, claro que será cuando despierte".

\- "Satinalia aún no termina. Quiero ver a mamá".- dijo la niña feliz de al menos haber obtenido una disculpa de su padre.

\- "Muy bien, iremos con ella, deja de llorar. Ven un momento conmigo, tu mamá estará feliz de verte y hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas".- Alistair trató de calmarla secando sus lágrimas. Rosalie logró parar y su rostro triste cambió a uno de enojo, su padre tenía que tomarla en serio.

Su padre la llevó a la siguiente habitación cargada en brazos, había varias personas reunidas, unas ponían más fuego a la chimenea, otras iban saliendo con sábanas y algunas palanganas de agua.

\- "Todo está en orden, su Majestad, la reina sólo necesita descansar ahora".- dijo una mujer mayor haciendo una reverencia.

\- "Gracias, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi esposa sin usted. Pueden retirarse, usted también se ve cansada".

La mujer asintió y se retiró en silencio junto con las demás que la acompañaban, quedando la habitación vacía. Rosalie entonces pudo fijar su mirada en la enorme cama donde yacía su madre.

\- "¿Mamá está enferma?"- preguntó ella con preocupación e inocencia.

\- "¡Oh, no mi cielo! Ella sólo estaba esperando la llegada de alguien. No debes hacer ruido, no querrás despertarla".

Su padre se acercó a la cama lentamente y Elissa sonrió al ver que tenía una visita inesperada.

\- "Usted, señorita, se supone que debería estar dormida al igual que su hermano en este instante".- dijo con voz cansada a su hija.

\- "Es Satinalia, le dí permiso para que durmiera tarde hoy. Además, le dije que había alguien que quería conocerla".- Alistair trató de excusar a la niña, quien ya mostraba una mirada inquieta hacia el bulto pequeño que su madre cargaba en sus brazos, pues curiosos sonidos salían de ese lugar.

Alistair la acercó para que pudiera ver el rostro de su nueva hermanita.

\- "Ella es Eleanor, es tu nueva hermana. Llegó hoy. Fue nuestro regalo de Satinalia para mí y tu padre".

\- "¿Qué? ¿Ya decidiste su nombre? Creí que se llamaría Gruñona".

\- "Me gusta Gruñona".- dijo Rosalie aprobando el extraño nombre que su padre quería dar su hermana con una risita por parte de ambos.

\- "Te permitiré esa broma sólo por ser Satinalia, además tú elegiste el nombre de Duncan y el de Rosalie. Era mi turno de elegir, se llamará como..."

\- "Como la abuela ¿verdad?"- interrumpió la pequeña.

\- "Así es, como tu abuela".- Elissa sabía que su hija rara vez escuchaba a las personas, al menos agradecía que ella fuera una de las pocas a quienes prestaba atención a sus palabras.

Sus padres le explicaron que estuvieron todo ese día esperando la llegada de su hermana y por ello no pudieron estar con ella y Duncan para celebrar, pero había ciertas cosas que a la niña no convencían del todo.

\- "Y sí ella era su regalo de Satinalia ¿por qué el Hacedor no la puso debajo del árbol con los demás regalos?".- preguntó a sus padres.

\- "Cariño, fue sólo una expresión, el Hacedor no pone bebés debajo de los árboles".- respondió Alistair.

\- "Entonces ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí cuando afuera hace tanto frío? ¿No era mejor esperar otro día?"- ahora comenzaba a lanzarle a Alistair una pregunta tras otra.

\- "Verás Rosi, lo que te hemos contado sobre que los bebés vienen cuando los soñamos y los espíritus buenos los ponen en nuestros brazos, no es del todo cierto".- respondió su madre.

\- "¿Entonces de dónde vienen?"

\- "Oh, esa parte le encanta explicarla a tu padre".- Elissa delegó la explicación a Alistair mientras ella arrullaba a Eleanor.

Le encantó ver el rostro expectante de su hija mayor y el de su marido lleno de confusión.

\- "Creo que escucho llorar a Duncan, iré a verlo. No tardo nada, será mejor que las tres descansen".

Salió tan rápido como pudo, aún sintiendo la mirada llena de duda de Rosalie. Y así fue como Alistair dejaría esa pregunta sin contestar al menos por un tiempo más.

* * *

Satinalia había terminado antes de que Alistair se diera cuenta, debía admitir que había sido la más difícil que haya pasado. Esperando detrás de una puerta noticias sobre el parto de su esposa. No importaba que hubiesen tenido dos hijos con anterioridad, la angustia y desesperación al pasar las horas sin novedades era exactamente igual.

No era un hombre religioso, siempre lo había dicho, pero al saber que todo había salido bien daba gracias al Hacedor por ello. Sólo sus hijos le hacían creer que cada uno de ellos era un pequeño milagro por el cual debía orar con fervor, y ahora uno de ellos le había llenado de saliva su camisa de lino al quedarse este dormido acurrucándose en su pecho. Esa noche, para que Duncan no llorase más, lo llevó con él para dormir juntos. Se dispuso a levantarse lentamente y puso con suavidad la cabeza de su hijo sobre la cama, sin embargo sintió que algo o alguien lo tenía atrapado. Al echar un vistazo bajo las sábanas, vio a Rosalie que se había escabullido hasta abrazar su pierna como si fuera uno de sus muñecos de felpa. Si se movía para zafarse, la despertaría.

Y tenía que admitir que si esa niña se parecía a alguien era a él, sacando uno de los rasgos que más problemas le habían traído: no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Era una escandalosa a su imagen y semejanza. Al ver a una agotada Elissa todavía dormida y escuchar la suave respiración de la recién nacida Eleanor desde la cuna, le hizo desistir de su intento de salir de la cama esa fría mañana para evitar despertarlas.

Era la época de Satinalia después de todo, era el tiempo para estar con su familia. Esa familia que por tanto tiempo buscó y que logró crear con la ayuda de su amada Eli.


End file.
